


First Day of High School

by Bands4Life



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is new, Alex is very shy, Bullying, F/M, Jack is very nice to Alex, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their first year in high school and they're gonna make the best of it. New Friends, New Love and even romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School

*Alex's Pov*

My alarm went off, "I miss you" by Blink-182 blasted in my ear. why did I choose this alarm song? I mean I love Blink-182 but why did I make it into my alarm? I got up out of my bed and I went to take a shower. I got out and I put my clothes on. I put my blink-182 t-shirt on with my black skinny jeans and my black vans. I put my beanie on my head and I put my bracelet on my wrist that my brother made for me before he died. :( i miss him everyday. I walked downstairs and I see nobody is in the kitchen.. I looked at the sticky note:

"Dear Alex,

I had to go into work this morning, the burrito is on the table for you. Have a good day at your new school. Love you hun!

Love, Mom"

I sighed and I picked the burrito up, I ate it all the way to school.

<><>

I arrived at the new school and it looks fine I guess.. I walked into the school, I got my schedule as I left the office someone pushed me to the ground:

"Look! Fresh meat!" One of the kids snickered. I flinched at his tone.

"Aw, you don't like our tone? Too bad, kid." The bigger kid said as he spat on me and I just lay there while they walked away.

Someone came towards me and he looks cute. He frowned so sadly at me and offered me his hand. I took his hand and I stood up.

"Are you okay?" The kid asked while I just shrugged.

We stood there awkwardly and then he spoke up: "Whats your name?".

"A-Alexander b-but c-call m-me A-Alex." I shuttered straight through the sentence.

"I'm Jack but you can just call me Jack." He said as I giggled and he smiled at me.

"What's your first hour class?" He asked me.

"U-Uh E-English." I said while he smiled at me.

"Let me see your schedule." He said as I gave him my schedule. He reads it.

"You have science with me, Zack, Rian, Cassadee and Izzy. You also have lunch with us!" He cheerfully said while I smiled.

"D-Do you know where English is?" I asked as he nods.

"I'll get you there." Jack said, he grabbed my hand carefully and dragged me to English.


	2. Chapter 2

*Alex's Pov*

I walked into room 212 and that is Science, I looked around and I spotted Jack with four other people. Jack looked my way and he smiled.

"Yo Alex! Over here!" Jack shouted. I walked over there and Jack patted a seat next to him. He smiled at me and I smiled slightly back.

"Who's this?" a guy asked who has a shaved head kinda.

"This is Alex. Alex this is Rian, Zack, Cassadee and Izzy." Jack said as he pointed to each teen. They waved and I waved back.

"Hey Alex" The girl with purple hair said and she's Izzy.

"H-Hi." I shuttered. She awed me and I blushed.

"Alright class, I paired you guys up in 2's." The teacher said while he passed a piece of paper out. He started reading the names out.

"Jack and Alex, Izzy and Cascade and Rian and Zack." The teacher said and I could hear Jack quietly saying yes that he was partners with me, that made me blush. We got into our groups and we have to talk about Oak Tree.

"Okay Alex, you can come over and we can work on this." Jack said then he paused.

"Give me your phone" He said as I gave him my phone confused.

He texted his number in my phone and hand it back. "There ya go! You have my number." He said as I nod.

We sat in silence until lunch. He took my hand and Izzy's hand, then he started to drag us to the cafeteria.

Zack laughed at Izzy's reaction of being dragged.

We sat at a table and they started talking, I tuned everyone out.

"Alex!" Izzy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Wha?" I said confused.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked me.

"Um, I have 2 half sisters and a half brother but he died when I was 12...." I said looking down trying not to cry.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Alex..." Izzy said as Jack put his arms around me and brought me to him. I sniffled.

"I-Its o-okay.." I said while she frowns at me.

The bell rang and it's the last class of the day


	3. Chapter 3

*Alex's Pov*

My last class of the day which is Government. I walked in and I saw Rian and Zack, Rian spotted me and smiled.

"Yo, Alex! Over here!" Rian said. I walked over there.

"He-Hey." I shuttered and I sat next to Zack.

"Hi Lex." Zack said while I smiled slightly. At least I have two of my friends here.

"Are you excited for your date with Jack after school?" Rian teased as I blushed and they both laughed.

"It-It's not a-a d-date. We-We're working on our science project." I said while Rian shook his head while laughing.

"Whatever you say." Rian said. That reminds me, I took my phone and I touched my mom's contact to text her.

**Alex: Hey mom, I am going over to my new friend Jack's house to work on a science project.**

After a few minutes I got a text back.

**Mom: Alright sweetheart, have fun :)**

I put my phone away and class began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated all my stories that needed to be updated. Check my stories out!!!


	4. Chapter 4

*Alex's Pov*

School is over and I walked out of the place to find Jack waiting for me. I walked over to him and he smiles at me.

"Aleeexxx!" Jack said as he pulls the x out of my name.

"Jacky!" I said with a blush and he laughs.

"Come on!" Jack cheerfully said as he pulls me to his house.

We arrived at his house and damn, it was huge. He pulled me inside.

"Mom! I am home and I brought someone!" Jack shouts and we hear a groan.

"Please don't tell me it's Rian." She whined.

"No... It's my new best friend Alex." Jack said and I looked down, not knowing what to do.

"Awe, hi Alex." Mrs. Barakat said.

"U-Um h-hi.." I said shaking cause I hate meeting new people.

"We're gonna do our project in my room." Jack informed to his mom and he pulled me up the stairs.

We went to his room and we sat on his bed. It was silence for like 10 minutes.

"What happen to your dad?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh, he works very late so I don't really see him. I see him on the weekends." Jack said while I nod.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Ah, lucky." I said.

"Nah, it gets lonely very quickly." Jack said.

"Oh okay." I said and then we went silent.

"Hey Jack?" I said and he looks at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you for being nice to me." I said and he smiles.

"It's no problem." Jack said.

That's how I made a friend because someone was actually nice to me.


	5. Chapter 5

*Jack's Pov*

Me and Alex did our project, I am worried about him because I like cuts on his hands/wrists. I want to confront him about it but I don't know how.  i walked in our science class and I see Alex with his head down, then that's when I see the jackasses bullying him. I walked up there and they got scared, they left.

"T-Thanks." Alex mumbled looking up at me. I winched when I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Alex, we need to talk." I said while he looked at me and nodded.

"Ok." He said.

"I saw the cuts on your wrist..." I said while he flinched at the word "cuts" and looks down.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it." Alex said as he sniffles.

I sighed. "Alex, please tell me if you have any problems, okay? Cause you're important to me." I said while he blushed.

"O-Okay." He said while the rest of the gang showed up.

"So, how did your date go?" Zack asked while he sat down. Alex started to blush and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't a date, Zack. Go suck Izzy's face off." I said while he pouts.

"Nah, you need to suck Alex's face off." Zack shot back and Alex looked up blushing.

"Shh. the teacher is coming." Rian said as the teacher walked in.

 

Class began.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jack's Pov*

I started liking Alex a lot. and when I mean a lot, I actually mean a lot. He so sweet, caring, funny and cute. I thought while I walked to lunch with the rest of them.

"Damn Alex looks cute today." I blurted out and Rian raised his eyebrow at me while Alex started to blush madly.

"T-Thanks J-Jack." He shuttered while blushing. Rian pulled me to the corner of the cafeteria.

"Okay man, why do you keep blurting things out about Alex?" Rian asked.

"U-Um.." I said trying to think of a lie.

"You like him." Rian smirked at me.

"What? No- I mean, yeah I do.." I blushed while he giggled at me.

"Awe. That's cute." Rian said.

"But I don't think Alex likes me. I mean who would like a weirdo like me?" I said while Rian frowned at me.

"Jack, shut the fuck up. Alex probably likes you." Rian said.

"Okay, don't tell him though." I said while Rian nodded. We walked back to the table and Alex got happy again.

"Jack! You're back!" Alex cheered as he hugged me.

"Yeah I am." I chuckled.

The rest of lunch was about the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

*Alex's Pov*

Jack went over to my house with me and my mom is finally home.

"Hey mom, I brought a friend over." I said while she turned around with a smile.

"Alright dear! Hello! I am Miss.Gaskarth, I am Alex's mother." My mom said.

"I am Jack, Alex's best friend." Jack said while the two waved at each other.

I dragged Jack up the stairs and when I was doing that he saw a photo of my father. We arrived in my room.

"Alex, why did your mom say "Miss" And what happened to your dad?" Jack asked while I sighed.

"He died in a car accident a few years ago and so did my brother." I said while he hugged me.

Should I kiss Jack?

I leaned up and kissed Jack on the lips.

He kissed me back.

Damn his lips are soft.


End file.
